SED DE LUJURIA
by leahwerewolve
Summary: Leah  le da a Jake lo k el aun no  tiene de Nessie , algo k  ambos necesitan ...lemmon  muy lemmon de leah/jacob


Leah pov"

Calma , eso era todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, esa panda de lobos tarados no hacian mas que molestarme.

Corria por el bosque con la esperanza de separarme lo mas posible de ellos , no iba al maximo que podia alcanzar y necesitaba notar la adrenalina de la velocidad, asique cerre mis ojos y acelere, sabia que mi instinto no dejaria que me golpeara contra un arbol , aparte conocia este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

Corri, corri sin pensar hacia donde me dirigia, notaba que mis brazos rozaban con algunos arboles y en cada roce mi piel se rompia, notaba los rasgones , los arañazos, pero no llegaban a sangrar, se curaban rapido...

"ABRE LOS OJOS LEAH"...- me dijo mi propio subconsciente . Frene en seco y abri mis ojos, tube que mover mis brazos para poder equilibrarme y no caer al vacio , habia llegado al acantilado de donde la panda de tarados saltaba por pura diversion, mire hacia abajo viendo como las olas pegaban contra las rocas , y eche mi pierna hacia atras para asegurarme un poco mas... Yo jamas habia saltado, a mi parecer era una soberana tonteria, algo sin sentido , pero por que mi subconsciente me habia traido hasta aqui? quizas yo misma sabia que la mejor forma de acabar con todo era saltando, la manera mas rapida de acabar con un lobo es ahogado, y yo no es que fuera una gran nadadora... Saltar y acabar con todo mi sufrimiento, y el sufrimiento y el odio que todos sienten hacia y por mi..saltar ahora seria lo mas sencillo nadie me habia seguido, eche la vista atras , y agudice mi vista, observando el bosque tras de mi , escudriñando cada milimetro para cerciorarme deque no habia nadie, inale el aire que me rodeaba en busca de algun olor conocido ,la esencia de alguien... nada... escuche atentamente cualquier sonido que me hiciera saber que no estaba sola...nada nuevamente...

Deberia salta y acabar contodo? .. esa era la pregunta de mi vida, yo sabia que eso solo causaria sufrimiento en los mios, mi madre, mi hermano...¿jake? no jake no...esta demasiado embobado en la hibrida... pero mi hermano y mi madre no deberian pasar por la muerte de un familiar por segunda vez y menos por la mia que seria por puro egoismo.. pero.. es tan dificil todo...

Me acerque al acantilado y me sente, las piernas me colgaban , rozandose con las rocas raspandome... me di tiempo de pensar en si deberia hacerlo.. la calma aqui y ahora era total y era lo que necesitaba...

Mis ojos , jovenes pero sin brillo , se cuestionan por que sigo aqui.. porque sigo aguantando todo esto.. la licantropia no es algo que yo quisiera o pidiera...,es mas creo que si no fuera por la libertad de correr a toda velocidad, sintiendo el aire rozando mi cara , la la sonrisa triste en los labios , de esas que no se contagian, de las que quieren llorar.. cerre mis ojos y deje que la brisa y el olor a mar me innundaran, mi mente se aclaro y me di cuenta .. no tengo por que morir... y si? y si tan solo dejara de transformarme? ser humana una vida normal y seguir el curso de la vida... y no engaño a nadie si digo que no tengo miedo , miedo a estar sola, por que realmente ya estoy sola.

Todo esos pensamientos sobre seguir, quedarse, andar, cambiar o simplemente ser, se aglomeran en mi mente como nunca hasta ahora que deberia hacer?... eso me supera.

-si saltas te congelaras leah- no me voltee, conocia perfectamente el sonido de su voz, su aroma, ese olor a madera y hierba humeda, me sorprendio que estubiera hay y que yo no supiera cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba..segundos despues, cuelgan junto a mis piernas un par mas, mucho mas pesadas y grandes- No es un buen dia para saltar, no sola al menos

- Nunca he entendido que le encuentran a este sitio, se sienten mas hombres? -baje la mirada incapaz de mirar a jake a los ojos

-Solamente un poco mas libres leah-senti su sonrisa , aunque no la vi... esa sonrisa suya de oreja a oreja capaz de alumbrar al mundo,esa que conquisto a Bella ,ahora Cullen, que Renesmee se lleva cada dia y destruye mi mundo cada mañana

-Quzas deberia intentarlo - le dije mirando hacia abajo

-pero no hoy- levante mi vista y fije mis ojos en los de jake, mi alfa, mi ancla en la corazon me dio un vuelco, a sabiendas de que hoy como ayer o mañana, el pensar en estar cerca de el era la cosa mas lejana.-No hoy- repitio, sus ojos brillaban, alli entre la simpatia y la felicidad, no se si sentirme bendecida o avergonzada. De cualquier modo le sostengo la mirada, se necesita mas que un corazon roto para acabar conmigo, algo mas de un par de años para matarme de soledad. Que horrible estar sola entre tantos, que triste estar siempre para quien nunca esta...

-En cualquier momento comenzara la tormenta.-

-eso jamas les detubo jake- le comento como si nada, ignorando la respiracion cortada de mis pulmones y el ardor en el fondo de la garganta por cada segundo que manteniamos las miradas.

-bueno pero... leah!

Me levanto de golpe, las puntas de mis pies descalzos al borde del acantilado. Es una larga caida alto para cualquier simple humano, quizas necesitara saltar , sentirme libre, sentirme humana... y jake estaba hay si algo parasa se que iria en mi ayuda... o no?

-No lo hagas leah- La mano de Jacob se posa en mi hombro , pero sus palabras no son ordenes, jamas lo seran , no con un amigo aqui, lo se por la manera que sus dedos presionan mi hombro y la intensidad de sus ojos sobre mi¿ es que puede ser que tema?-te prometo...-

-No prometas cosas imposibles jake- le corte, suspire como si el alma se me fuera en ello y cerre lo ojos. El hombro me ardia bajo el contacto, quema hasta las entrañas, le añoro mas que nunca y el jamas sera capaz de entenderlo. Si no lo ha hecho ya , jamas lo hara...

-Jacob, quias deje de transformarme...- solte de repente, no se por que lo he dicho, a decir verdad, me sorprende lo segura que me siento de no me suelta... con cuidado y mas miedo que otra cosa, me gire hasta fijar mis ojos en los de el .Jake no parece estar muy consciente de mi cuerpo, o asi puedo interpretarlo. Sus ojos me miran perdidos y su boca se mueve incoherentemente , como si quisiera decir algo y no supiera que.

-Te extrañare ...-

Cuando las palabras finalmente salen , torpes , apresuradas , como chiquillo y no lobo, creo que caere al suelo con la fuerza de mil lobos sobre mi . Dos simples palabras, que no son las que quiero , pero valen mas de lo que quiero . Un monosilabo y un verbo, no se como pero estoy llorando, yo , ami que el tiempo nunca logro derribar mis barreras , sucumbi ante dos simples y angustiadas palabras

Jacob pasa su mano por mi mejilla, siguiendo el rastro de mis lagrimas, y su contacto me quema, muy adentro, muy fiero, no puedo dejar de mirarle , tan jacob , tan niño , tan solo, solo para ella... solo Jacob.

-Estas segura?- atrae mi rostro hacia el y me besa la frente con ternura, me siento perdida entre el tumulto de emociones y simplemente me dejo arrullar cuando Jake pasa sus brazos a mi alrededor y me poder gritarle a jake que lo amo no se desde cuando pero es asi, aun sabiendo que el jamas sentira lo mismo por mi ...

No nos soltamos, me afirmo contra el pecho de jake, negandome a soltarlo, a dejarle ir como deberia temerosa y me separe levemente de el , sin soltarme sin dejarme ir tiene sus ojos fijos en mi, hay orgullo reflejado en ellos , mi orgullo, mi pasion, mi tristeza... me afirmo aun mas a el y poniendo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre las puntas de los pies me acerco a su no se mueve y espera, se la necesidad que tiene de sentir el cuerpo de una mujer... aun espera por nessie pero las necesidades fisicas hacen que se deje llevar, nuestras respiraciones chocan , me niego a pensar en mis acciones y poso mis labios sobre los de Jacob...suaves , dulces , calidos , lentos...

JACOB POV

Mi cuerpo se estremecio de sentirla tan cerca, tan calida, sabia que no estaba bien.. pero mi cuerpo tenia ganas de ella.. ganas de eso que ness aun no me daba..¿desde cuando leah sentia esto por mi? no importaba.. vi como se ponia de puntillas, se acerco a mi rostro, senti su respiracion en mi boca... no me movi deseaba hacer esto, ya despues tendria tiempo de arrepentirme...Note sus labios en los mios y la poca cordura que me quedaba se perdio la agarre fuertemente contra mi, y la bese como si el mundo acabara en escasas horas , saboree sus labios, deslice mi mano hasta su cabeza y pedi permiso para inundar su boca con mi lengua... no se resistio, senti como abria la boca poco a poco dejandome paso a la calidez de su boca.

Leah se separo un poco de mi , dejandome con ansias de ella..

-Jake...- la calle con mi boca no queria oirla solo queria dejarme llevar, segui besandola y note como ella temblaba.. aparte mi boca de ella y baje por su cuello pasando mi lengua por cada poro de su piel, oi un jadeo que me hizo enloquecer mas, llegue hasta su blusa y con lentitud lleve una de mis manos a su pecho donde empece a masajearlo.. firmes..

La senti arquearse dejando a mi disposicion mas de ella para poder saborearla... mi cordura se pierde... desgarro la blusa y empiezo a recorrer su pecho desnudo con mis labios...descubriendo nuevas proporciones de su cuerpo..nuevos jadeos silenciados por gruñidos por parte de leah. La coji en vilo , agarrandola por las nalgas, la mire y vi la lujuria en sus ojos, ella tambien queria esto , y yo no estaba dispuesto a parar.. ni por ness... mi cuerpo tenia ansias de Leah.

Me la lleve a una parte mas escondida del bosque, y la empotre contra un arbol pegandome lo mas posible a su figura, sintiendo su calor agarre sus manos y las subi por encima de su con mi mano su muslo , su cadera, su cintura notaba como se estremecia con cada roce,me aparto de ella, mirandome fijamente, se puso en pie frente a mi, y paso sus manos por mi cuello, agarro mi camiseta y la arranco sin respeto su suave lengua por mi pecho mientras se agachaba, gruñi por dentro ...estaba descontrolado.. me mordi el labio con rabia y enrede mis manos en mi cabello.. la sensacion era indescriptible, sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo me hicieron ponerme a 1000..vi como llegaba hasta el pantalon y con bu boca mordio el boton arancandolo...

Me miro lujuriosa nuevamente , y bajo mis pantalones hasta el suelo la agarre por el pelo con fuerza queria mirarla mientras lo hacia.. vi como se la introducia en la boca lamiendo chupando con ansia.. mi cuerpo entero, cada teminacion nerviosa de mi ser enloquecieron, gruñidos jadeos y gemidos salian de mi boca sin permiso, sin control, cerre mis ojos apretandolos para controlarme un poco-aahh leahhh- las palabras salian de mi boca entre gruñidos. Ya no tenia la posibilidad del autocontrol hacia rato se habia perdido..sentirla asi ...mis ojos estaban cerrados por el placer que ella me probocaba pero sentia su mirada fija en mi , en mi cuerpo , mi rostro..estaba llegando sin querer al punto pero... no era justo.. solo yo levante delicadamente.. ya de pie la bese con desesperacion.. baje a su pecho ..que yo pedia a gritos.. y los saboree , con mi mano recorria su vientre y bajaba poco a poco su pantalon , lo arranque con necesidad por las ansias, y me concentre en su braga...ese olor a humedad, me volvio loco y mordi sus pezones sin piedad, trace circulo por encima de sus bragas,arriba y abajo sintiendola completa y haciendo que sintiera mis manos .Me agarro fuertemente del pelo no era momento de ser delicados , no almenos entre nosotros, la escuchaba gemir,gritar y maldecir..estaba extasiada -Jakeeee...- gemia sin empuje y caimos al suelo,

hay estaba ella una diosa morena, de piel cobriza llamandome la atencion. la contemple desnuda por unos segundos y con un movimiento rapido me deshice de la unica prenda que la quedaba.. acerque mi rostro a su sexo y muy suavemente sople en ella...sus gemidos me hacien enloquecer cada ver mas.. me concentre en saborear su fuente, ese liquido , ese elixir de su cuerpo, necesitaba atencion,rodee con mi lengua cada parte de su clitoris, succionando suavemente , introduci mis dedos en Su intimidad, haciendola gritar de placer..acomode el movimiento con mi lengua sin desprenderme de ella.. ni un centimetro.. y aumente el ritmo mas rapido...

Leah se retuerce en el suelo, mucho tiempo sin que un hombre la atienda , sin que la hagan disfrutar, y hay estaba yo para darle lo que ella y yo necesitabamos ... pare y subi a su boca , la bese y la mire a los ojos, la levante tomandola del trasero sin ningun esfuerzo mientras lentamente la penetraba .. note sus uñas en mi espalda , desgarrandome, no me preocupaba sanarian rapido.

La embesti con fuerza agarrandola por las caderas, juntandola fuertemente a mi , el placer y el dolor se mezclaban, de un solo golpe llegue hasta el fondo, solo nuestros gemidos rompian el silencio que quedo despues de eso. Leah disfrutaba tanto como yo-jaa..ke .. mas fuerte- la escuche pedirme entre los jadeos, movia sus caderas con fuerza haciendo que me introdujera mas en ella,sentia la necesidad de estar dentro de ella lo maximo posible..

Sus suplicas me excitan mas, si es que se puede, bese todo lo que tenia a mi alcance, queria saborear todo su cuerpo..sentirla gritar mi nombre, oir sus gemidos, apreciarla como nadie lo habia hecho ni sam..Tomo mas impulso para complacerla y choco con mas fuerza y velocidad contra mis caderas.

rodamos haciendo que ella quedara encima de mi mientras movia sus caderas frenetica.

me miraba y se tocaba. subia y bajaba haciendo que la penetrara hasta lo mas profundo que su cuerpo permitia,consiguio hacerme gritar y jadear como poseido, mientras besaba sus pechos de nuevo y agarre sus caderas ayudandola con el movimiento haciendo que chocara mas rapido y fuerte contra mi-aaahhh leeee...- no podia articular su nombre completo, un gruñido mas de animal que de humano lo suplanto.. mientras la hacia mia.. el momento se acercaba , mi miembro apretado dentro de ella, pedia correrse, venirse y eso hizo que aumentara la velocidad de mis movimientos .La volvi a escuchar gruñir, jadear y gemir sin control sus movimientos tambien se aceleraron. la vi volverse loca por unos momentos agarraba su pelo, lo soltaba y se tocaba, me tocaba , apretaba sus manos en mi pectoral , la vi morderse el labio con tanta fuerza que acabo sangrando. la agarre de la cabeza y acerque sus labios a los mios , besandola con pasion, su sangre salada se colo en mi boca, en estos momentos leah era total y completamente mia.

Volvimos a rodar y sali de ella, acerque mi rostro a su entrada nuevamente..devorandola sin piedad dibujando circulos en ella con mis dedos.. y succionado todo lo que corria para mi... estaba cerca del orgasmo.. de eso pude darme cuenta.. y la jale fuertemente hacia mi de nuevo.. empezando donde la habia dejado.. me puse por detras de ella.. acostandola en el suelo.. y de nuevo la penetre con fuerza... y sin piedad.. sus gritos me encantaban.. no paraba de gemir.. al escucharla.. una de mis manos se poso sobre su sexo.. y restregandola contra el . al compas de mis embestidas.. aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos..la embesti con mas fuerza.. dejandola sin aire.. -si leah..si..!- volteando su rostro.. la bese con lujuria.. metiendo mi lengua .. recorriendo cada cm de su boca... masajeando al ritmo su entrada.. y con otra mano pelliscando su pezon..Leah se giro un poco y paso su mano por mi cuello agarrandose a mi ..eso hizo que me inpulsara mas fuertemente contra ella , nos mirabamos deseosos de seguir dentro el uno del otro, se solto y con su mano ayudo a mis movimientos en su clitoris... el calor de su cuerpo me a gruñir como poseido, ya no aguantaba mas -lee..ahhhh-dije entre jadeos y gemidos mutuos..Agarro mis nalgas apretandome contra ella, se movia fuertemente y la oi gritar como nunca lo habia echo, parecia mas un aullido que un grito. La embesti mas fuerte por ultima vez... .. y sus gritos.. hicieron que me pusiera mas al maximo.. yo gemia como loco.. -ahhhhhhhh.. leeahh..- la penetre .. no la podia soltar.. ella dibujaba circulos alrededor de mi y yo aunmentaba la fuerza de penetracion.. y entre jadeos, gritos y gemidos.. llegue al orgasmo.. mas prolongado.. que jamas habia tenido.

Cai rendido sobre ella y me que de hay encima mirandola. sabiendo que quizas no me arrepentiria de lo sucedido , por que yo tambien lo deseaba, pero que probablemente me trairia consecuencias si alguien se enteraba. tendria que concentrarme mucho en no pensar en nada de esto cuando estubiera en la casa cullen.

Leah me miraba fijamente sin decir nada, la bese de nuevo y me levante de encima de ella, no nos hablamos. me puse el pantalon.

-Leah.. creo que ..-

-Si...ya se, nadie deberia enterarse- me corto,la sonrei, devilmente me acerque a ella y la bese en la frente- tengo que irme ...-le dije acariciando su rostro, sabia que consecuencias me traeria a mi, pero no sabia como se sentiria Leah despues de esto, mas tarde hablariamos sobre el tema, ahora tenia que irme con ness...con el amor de mi vida, mi imprimacion, la amaba sobre todas las cosas, y lo ocurrido entre Leah y yo solo habia sido un desahogo sexual que ambos necesitabamos...

-luego hablamos leah..-

-si jake -dijo bajando la cabeza

Y sali corriedo or el bosque apresuradamente a encontrarme con Nessie.

-continuara-


End file.
